toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Daemon Luna
Daemon Luna (デーモンルナ Dēmon Runa) is a powerful Demon Beast that lives on the Human World and is considered one of the strongest creature of it with the incredible Capture Level of 100 which is said to be the highest ever found in the Human World. This beast lives on the top of one of the highest mountains in the Hell's Half Acre's, ironically enough, the mountain is covered by snow while the rest of the place is dark and red colored. Appearance Behavior Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite having a long and big body, the beast's strength is mainly focused on its powerful long arms as the Daemon is able to hold things with a incredible persistance trapping its enemies with ease. The beast has enough strange to near tear a city in half and to cut buildings with just one arm swing which if ut enough pression it can devastates a forest. Also the Daemon Luna has enough force on its fingers that it is capable of climbing an entire mountain Enhanced Defense: All over its body, the Daemon Luna has powerful and resistant scales that allow it to defend powerful attacks and blows. The beast can uses its scales to enter a type of Sphere Mode which allows it to roll up to attack and protect itself similar to the Chimera Beast. The Daemon Luna can resists to various bites from others beasts and powerful attacks made of Appetite Energy just by using his scales. Enhanced Endurance: The Daemon Luna is a very resistant beast that is capable of resisting the powerful heat produced by the Hell Half's Acre passing through the ignitable trees and by little lava lakes without problems. It did also shown resistance to ice as it lives on the top of the Highest Mountain on Hell Half's Acre which is said to be one of the coldest mountains of the region being capable of killing normal people in instants. Solid Projectile: The Daemon can accumulates dark and red colored energy on its mouth and then fires it at its target being able to destroy buildings and its surroundings. It can fires multiple projects althrough the energy and damage are slighty decreased. As Food Special Preparation The hardest thing about cooking the Daemon Luna, after killing one, is getting at the meat. Its tough shell protects against all common blades, and its size makes conventional cooking equipment essentially useless. To overcome this, one must first separate the creature’s limbs at each joint, making the smaller pieces much easier to handle. Next, the chef will need a large bonfire to rest the piece on to begin the cooking process. Because its large size prevents any sort of even cooking, the recommended method is to heat the stone shell, turning it into a makeshift stone oven. This will slow roast the meat inside consistently, ensuring an even cooking throughout. Additionally, meat from the Daemon Luna that is cooked in the shell is seasoned by the minerals already present in the stone, brought out by the high heat needed in the cooking process. The process is long, taking up to sixteen hours to complete, however once prepared the meat is exceptionally tender, and can be made into a number of dishes depending on the customer’s preference. Trivia *Preparation was helped by my dear friend. *These are the Daemon's stats: Category:Demon Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Human World Category:Appetite Energy User